danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DisneyFan18111928
Hi welcome to my talk page, if there is anything you need help with or any ideas you have come up with. Let me know here: Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cosgrove Hall Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! --Right ok would you like bag -- Sannse Hello Hey! Having read your rules, I have decided to message you about a page I created: Terry Scott. As he voiced Penfold on the show alongside David Jason, I felt he deserved a page, and in a bit I shall link his name on pages. Just checking in with ya and hoping this is fine with ya. Catch ya later! (talk) 06:22, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Rights Firstly, thanks for the promotion. I appreciate it. And don't worry, I'm not the one to take over any wikis, I believe in collaboration than dictatorship. Plus, yes, I would follow all the rules established by you faithfully. Another concern, I think it's good to have videos for users to watch. I mean, we won't be spoiling their experience on the contrary helping them watch full episode. I suppose, Noddy don't have any new episodes so we can't treat the old episodes as being spoilers. Anything is marked spoilers atleast on a wiki when new installments are being added to the series which the full audience might not have watched yet. But considering Noddy is old series, it's safe to assume it's not spoiler for majority of the audience. So, I request you to not to remove the videos cuz that way the whole wiki would like be a spoiler. Anyways, final decision is yours- you can remove them if you still wish to. Also, you should have stopped me while I was adding videos if you were not happy with them- I kinda wasted my time and effort there. Also, it's not advisable to remove contents of talk pages. I'm not sure why you did so? Anyways, once again- thank you for considering me for bureaucrat rights. Kind regards. [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 09:18, January 6, 2020 (UTC) :: Alright mate. Anyways, are you sure I have been given the bureaucrat rights? I don't seem to have the necessary tools though. I can't even check the analytics. Please double check once or may be it's taking too much time for the tools to show up on my side. ::Also, I was thinking of enabling the community page for this wiki. What say? [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 06:22, January 7, 2020 (UTC) :: I gave myself the administrator rights as well and looks like now I have the necessary tools. I have requested staffs to enable the community page of this wiki. That would be responding soon. Cheers! [[User:Newt Strike| Newt Strike ]][[User talk:Newt Strike| ' Talk ']] 10:05, January 8, 2020 (UTC)